creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Icecreamcaekbot
__NOEDITSECTION__ Create A New Section type=commenttitle page=User talk:Shining-Armor buttonlabel=New Header Archives ---- Archive 1 Archive 4 Archive 7 Archive 2 Archive 5 Archive 3 Archive 6 Rules 1. Always leave your own section. 2. Always sign your posts or I WILL find you. 3. Do not flood me with angry Messages. ---- Last Edit ---- ---- Hey you! Hey,why did you delete my pastas on Trollpasta Wiki?Is it just because I got blocked that you have to delete my hard work?Ness'sNightmare12 (talk) 00:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC)Ness'sNightmare12 New Rainbow Dash Chat Background?! Ben, I logged on today and noticed that the chat background was Rainbow Dash. I got so excited, but, when I asked other people if they saw it, they said no. I refreshed the chat and it was still there. I took a screenshot of it. I'm wondering why I could see it and nobody else could. I'm using a laptop, what's going on? [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee']][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the']] 23:57, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ...Why the chat ban? Dude why Why You are a beautiful lie, and I am a painful truth. Vile-Opera 12:02, May 17, 2013 (UTC) HEY Would you get on Skype? I updated both browsers and nothing works. I have no idea what to do. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 13:16, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Homophobic slurs? seriously? Homophobic Slurs? I wish for an explaination as to what "homophobic" comments I left in the chat. DX115FALCON (talk) 15:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Sig Testing to see if your sig is still signing for me. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 12:52, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :PLEASE FIX THAT KTHX LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 12:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC) -- Thanks. Also, chat isn't really loading for me... though I thought this had more to do with the fact that I'm on iPhone than anything. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 13:13, May 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ah, Alrighty then. Fankies. I thought it was just meh. Necrai 13:27, May 22, 2013 (UTC) o-o Banned, or chat broken? .-. Okay, so the chat suddenly stopped working.. And I tried refreshing and reloading it several times, just wanted to ask if it meant I got banned for something, or if it just means the chat's not working/broken for me.. Moria Fox (talk) 11:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: o-o Soooo.... Umm... Do I have to earn a cool signature like that? Moria Fox (talk) 11:54, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey yo Can you actally make my profile look like this for a little bit? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kill1mes?file=Vgator.png Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 14:10, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature =D You'd really make one for me?! Moria Fox (talk) 15:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: o-o Can you try making one using this pony here? (Yes, she's one of my OCs) Moria Fox (talk) 00:28, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey.. Uhm.. Why did I get banned from the chat? DJ HAWKINS (talk) 13:40, May 24, 2013 (UTC)DJ HAWKINS what do i do next? I wrote a pasta called grumpy. I made the page, and have no idea what to do next. something about article listings? please help me (i'm new). Flame19 (talk) 15:05, May 24, 2013 (UTC)flame19 Test Hi! I'm just testing the new signature to see if it worked. 15:28, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :3 le edgy butthurt bronyfag DJ HAWKINS (talk) 15:55, May 24, 2013 (UTC)DJ HAWKINS Fixed! Sorry about that, I fixed it this time. 15:54, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Ben When is the chatbot coming back? I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 20:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Supersecretprojectofawesomeness! Shining, I have a supersecret project I'm working on, but I need your help to pull it off. I can't reveal the details here, meet me in the chat and I'll pm you the details, it's super important. Moria Fox (talk) 11:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) remove my work please i get that my spelling isn't the best but i doo all my writing in the middle of the night with no sleep. the stories are fine the spelling is shit. in any case if my work is just going to get flagged as soon as i post in on here i will keep in my deviant art where i get positive feedback instead of people saying there is something wrong with the story itself. if you would be so kind please remove both of my posts from the site and delete my account. i won't be posting here any further. ona side note should i find that any of my work remains on the site after i am gone, beyond a reasonable measure of time of a week, i will file a complaint against the site. not a threat i just want to make sure it is perfectly clear that i do not one any part of my works being represented on a site where they are not appreciated. which is a real shame seeing that is was Mr. Creepy Pastas videos that made me decide to write these.